


Swing 'Cross The Ocean

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rikku's attempt to tease Kimahri while he bathes turns into a hard lesson in what a Ronso can do when pushed and encouraged into getting rough with a petite blonde in need of a good fucking. Commission for simo09
Relationships: Rikku/Kimahri Ronso
Kudos: 15





	Swing 'Cross The Ocean

"Sorry Kimahri, but I need to get some bathing time too!" Rikku said, her perky and excitable pep making the Ronso look in surprise toward the edge of the lake, perky and bright and starting to undress. Kimahri was soaking in the lake, away from everyone else as he washed himself, and the perky Al Bhed seemed to have no care for privacy as she urged onward, aggressive and chatty and perky as could be.

"Please, Kimahri bathes alone," he said, shaking his head and averting his gaze, not wanting to engage with the sight of her naked body and the driven glee of her perky form. Looking wasn't something the honorable Ronso wanted to do. "Come back soon. Will be done."

"No, come on, it's fine." Rikku snickered and swayed, rocking on the balls of her heels as she undressed. "Nothing wrong with bathing together, we're fine. It's going to be fun." She stripped her slender body down to nothing at all and stepped into the water, advancing playfully and showing no shame about making her move. She was happy to move, and Kimahri drew away from the water as he moved. "C'm9on, stop being weird. It's fine. I want you to look at me, or else I'll come make you."

Kimahri wasn't looking for a fight or an argument, and the way that Rikku demanded his attention of him threw him for a loop. He wasn't ready for that, and on panic instinct turned around to look at her, falling victim to the game she was playing as he turned around in time to see Rikku's naked and perky body drifting into the water. Long, slender legs leading to a puffy and neatly shaven mound, hips slender but promising a perky butt waiting just behind, her breasts small but topped with adorable nipple, up finally toward her face and the beaming smile she showed, owning her nakedness wit ha confidence too startling and too hot for him to be sure how to deal with it. He trembled as she approached, as she remained so bright and peppy.

"Like what you see, Kimahri?" Rikku asked, swaying her hips as she moved, smacking her lisp together and blowing the Ronso kisses She was just being a flirt. An over the top, salacious flirt to mess with the straight laced warrior, wanting to see if she could break his firm and strong veneer with enough teasing and the sight of her body. "It's okay to tell me you do, I'm never upset when a man tells me I look good. Why have a body this hot if you can't flaunt it?" Playful giggles, another wiggle of her hips, a wink. She was laying it on thick for Kimahri and it was working.

The flustered Ronso was frozen in place, failing to speak clearly as Rikku's tease pulled him into the heat and the desire of what she was doing. "Very pretty," he finally spat out, but the reluctance and the uncertainty was there, blatant and vocal as he wriggled about in worry, clearly not ready to face what was happening with any sense of control or reason.

"Mm, you're cute when you get all flustered. I know you're a man of few words, but something tells me you have a lot of things you wish you could say right now." Everything was in place for Kimahri to fail, and Rikku wanted to keep going. "I do wonder how many of those things you want to say might not be coming from your mouth, though. You're a man, and I'm sure you're--fuck!" It was Rikku's turn to be speechless now, as she looked down from Kimahri's cock toward the indecent sight of his huge, aching shaft rising up from the water. A huge, hefty cock hardening from the temptation and bringing Rikku a surprise like she wasn't prepared for, an indecent show of growing heat, of lust, of hunger.

"Kimahri sorry," he said, starting to pull away. "Kimahri did not mean t--"

"No, stay." Rikku grabbed his cock. Her eyes widened. "No, please, I didn't wa--I was just going to tease you to get you flustered. But if I've done this to you, and if you have... Fuck, if your cock is this huge... I want it. Please, Kimahri, don't be ashamed of your appetites, I'd love it if you fucked me."

Kimahri shouldn't have. He understood that much immediately. Fucking Rikku would have been wrong and inappropriate, strange, and probably brought problems for Yuna that weren't necessary. One of her guardians fucking her cousin It was wrong. But there he was, picking her up and turning her around without any shame, groaning and snarling as he let the pleasure come on strong, a harsh and wicked show of pleasures wasting no time in hoisting her up and pulling her into position, upside-down as he pushed up with his legs out of the water, rising with his cock standing at rock hard attention, to heavy and thick, droplets falling off of its mammoth length as Rikku tried to steady her grounding just in time to witness the utter depravity of this treatment.

As he pushed forward and dragged his tongue along her mound, Rikku let out confused gasps of pleasure, shifting about in very fitful swells of a pleasure she didn't feel quite ready to face, thrown for a loop by the fervor and the panic of a moment that felt perfect to her. She welcomed it, grabbing hold of Kimahri's cock and fumbling about in frustrated shows of attention, growing panic and desire in waves of toiling heat and frantic sensation. Rikku had no way to be ready for this, but that didn't matter; she was in deep and the high, hot expectations demanded of her a presence and a readiness that overwhelmed anything else, kept her eager, giving. Utter determination was to carry her now.

So she took the cock into her mouth, and began to clumsily push her way down the shaft, prepared to make the most of this opportunity and its wild, reckless swells of pleasure. Unapologetic need and a fervid rush of desire pushed her deep into the throes of a very unexpected kind of joy, and she expressed it by forcing her way down the hefty cock, choking it down without a care and embracing the chance to lose herself. Kimahri's huge cock was so promising and enticing that she felt the only sensible way to approach this was one that involved forcing her way down the hefty shaft, greed and desire and heat doing to her such magical things as she allowed Kimahri this use of her.

Ronso tongues were very strange things. Their texture was rougher and they were considerably bigger than Al Bhed or human tongues, and Rikku got to feel with every cress of his tongue along her mound that Kimahri was gifted with a peculiar touch like nothing she had ever felt before. The growing pleasure and the immediate hit of tension drove her to get hard on to sucking the cock hard, tended to harder her legs tried to push forward and press in against his head ,seeking pleasure and attention as she fell deeper into the frantic heat of letting go. Pure surrender and lust came on faster still, a throbbing rush of feelings that continued building, throbbing, making her head spin as she tried her best to match what he was offering her.

While Kimahri's tongue was a spectacular new experience for Rikku, there wasn't all that much 'special' about Rikku's mouth or her throat in turn. And yet, she was driving Kimahri mad just by throating his cock, whipping him into a hard, wild frenzy of thrusts as he hammered forward. Her throat was so tight and so needy, clenched down around his hefty dick and providing a feeling like nothing else, a supreme rush of joy and heat that came on to powerful for her to possibly bear. It was a lot. Too much, even, as he felt these desperate and wild pleasures tear through him, begging him to let go.

Pulling back a moment, Rikku whined, "Your cock's amazing! I can't get enough of it!" before shoving back and throating it again. His hefty, meaty shaft was a joy to behold, a thrill she greedily sucked down without any sense of where she was or how to control herself. Upside-down and gifted with such an incredible dick to suck on, everything Rikku did was in sloppy, reverent service to her desires at their most pointed and senseless. She was ready, heaving back and forth, choking the cock down in frantic embrace of something as wild and as messy as she could muster, all for the sake of Kimahri's pleasure and her own greedy desires.

There was nothing quite as sublime and satisfying as throwing herself into the deep end and exploring the frantic depths of what she could find in the throes of letting completely go. This had been a flirty tease, but now that she was deep into something more carnal and reckless, Rikku felt excited, prepared, ready to see these desires through, all while her pussy got eaten harder, as she kicked up into the air and accepted the hazy tides of frantic lust ripping through her, as faster and wilder show of all the most unrestrained feelings she could fathom. The excess and the joy that came with this wild bout of frantic cock worship kept her engaged and hungry, giving up to him without knowing how far he'd take her.

Kimahri didn't know either. As he ate out Rikku and let her have his cock as she wanted, he was just doing his best to keep up with her and her boundless energy. What Kimahri had going for him here was boundless strength, and he used it to the best of his abilities in fucking the petite blonde's pretty face, keeping it up, pressing on, losing himself to the pleasure until finally the molten thrill boiled over and he completely succumbed, losing all control and sense for the sake of something truly mad. Coming undone through this joy and the searing pressure, Kimahri bucked forward, erupting down Rikku's throat as she struggled and gagged on the flood of cum that ensued, struggling and flailing as her own wild orgasm surged through her in absolute ecstasy.

The commotion had driven Kimahri into a state of frustration and intensity that he wasn't going to come down easily form. Turning Rikku around, he didn't set the Al Bhed down properly onto her feet, but instead bent her forward, sharply jamming her in front so she lay just over the water, giving a hard grunt before he slammed into her snug pussy from behind and made her shriek in absolute joy. "Rikku want Kimahri. Rikku will get Kimahri!" Ferocious and stubborn swells of aggression drove him forward, his savage pace making Rikku shriek in surprise as he wound up for this pleasure, pounding on strong and wild, a wicked rush of something that sought to unravel her.

"Yes, yes, Rikku want Kimahri!" she shrieked, overwhelmed by the feelings of pure desire and lust she felt like she couldn't deal with, struggling to keep herself together as the big cock hammered into her. "Rikku wants Kimahri's massive cock ramming her cunt. Please, go hard on me, show me your fucking worst, I want you to ruin me." She was unrepentant about getting fucked, slammed into hard and rough and feverish. There was no restraint to what she did, and the joy of letting herself succumb was there, pussy stuffed with a huge dick and craving the joy and the pressure of being so full.

Kimahri wasn't prepared for just how hot he felt, how much the raw, throbbing arousal came on like fire, driving him to savagely claim and ruin the helpless wreck of a girl he fucked int oblivion. He was determined, frustrated by the idea that this was all he could deal with, a craving and a need like nothing else. His fingers tightened against her hips as he sounded greedily on against her, stuffing her full of cock with each ferocious thrust. "You bring out something new in Kimahri," he growled, knowing this was over the top and absurd, knowing he was far removed from anything reasonable in his greedy shoves forward, but he was happy to keep it all going, to chase the desires further down into the throes of desire and fever, the pleasure more frantic and more inviting.

Moaning louder and hotter as she was filled with dick and pounded absolutely raw, Rikku was unable o control the feelings and the indecent joys taking her, but she knew she wanted more, knew she craved these feelings and their demanding tugs downward. Everything she did was a show of utter desperation, reverence, a heat and a lust like nothing else, and the feelings surging through her demanded the world now of Rikku. Her pussy was stretched hard by the big dick, stuffed and filled and pushed to her limits. The roughness was intense, but exactly what Rikku craved, giving her something that she was able to soak in hard.

"If I knew you had such a huge monster cock waiting for me I would have jumped you in your sleep," she whined, driven by the pleasure and hunger of so many feelings that she didn't know how to deal with. The huge dick just made her crave more, and she didn't understand how to deal with that all. it was the most bizarre and twisted and frenzied mess of sensations, of something she was stuck trying to do her best to deal with. The crazy side and the iressure so intense and so wicked upon her all made for something truly helpless, her dizzy head spinning out wildly as she tried to work through getting taken this hard.

Reaching up to tug at her hair, Kimahri felt unstoppable. Rough sex like this in such blistering, wicked fervor felt so unlike anything he was used to, burning with a power and a heat like nothing else. He was on some new and ferocious treatments, happy to tend to something as wild and feverish as could be. He was driven by a pressure and a hunger too powerful and feverish to control, tapping in to this new mind frame was a wild and exciting rush of pleasure. The more he leaned into these demand, the more fun he had, and the reckless thrill of making Rikku scream out in joy at what he was doing kept him moving, urging and encouraging him into doing his worst.

Rikku was proud of being able to drag out his worst, proud of how she helped Kimahri tap into this savage side of him and the wild, rabid fucking. She was proud of this treatment and determined to see it through, to let these growing pleasures come on faster still, a wild rush of feelings so potent and so wicked that they could no longer be stopped. The idea of control and focus was gone now, but in its place was such ecstasy that ti didn't matter, and the growing lust was coming on stronger, wilder, so messy and strong, their bodies colliding harder together, pushing her stretched pussy as hard and as far as possible with only one care.

Every tempestuous swell of lust made for something pointed and wild, so perfectly poised to be their mutual undoing. The pleasure was so ferocious and so wicked that ti almost didn't make sense, and yet still the wild collapse into unrestrained joy kept on, and as long as these pleasures continued, the only thing awaiting them was mutual joy together, an unraveling unlike anything else. Faster, stronger, driven by such fierce swells of joy... It was too much, and yet it was just what they craved, and to fall deeper was such joy and ecstasy. Their bodies throbbed ,ached, burned so bright and so fierce that could hardly be believed, and both of them knew they were well on their way to complete unraveling if only they gave in to it.

So much faster the pleasure came, until ti was too much for either to bear, until they were just hopelessly, utterly lost. Molten bliss surged through Rikku as she came, heaving through a peak frantically pounding across her body and demanding everything of her, driving her to howl, "Cum inside!" as she shook, trembled, and utterly succumbed. Her inner walls clamped down snug around Kimahri's cock, the pleading and need and begging doing him in as he grunted, shook, pounded suddenly forward with pure aggression and the primal sense of hopeless joy that tore through him. With a fierce grunt he slammed forward and buried himself into her snug twat, pumping forth a load of molten seed that made her shriek and twist in delight, feeling such pleasure and need do to her things she couldn't handle.

Kimahri wasn't going to be stopped. Rather than calm down and hold firm to some shred of reason, he lifted Rikku up, growling and grunting as he pulled her deeper into his grasp, tugging her up and slamming her back down onto his dick, all over again. But moving so clumsy and so aimless, he slammed her down ass-first by accident, the sudden tightness embracing his cock making him holler in surprise and heat, and Rikku took the pleasure hard, eyes widening as she struggled under the ferocity of it all, hit by so much more than she felt prepared to face. It was a mess, a feverish disaster taking sharp form and a focus that left her screaming out in fuck-addled delight.

The anal was an accident, but as he felt the divine tightness stretched out around his cock, he also didn't exactly care about easing up on her, grunting as he forced her down faster. 'Can you handle Kimahri?" he asked, seeing permission to keep going even as he pulled her into position, his powerful arms hooking under her legs and taking what he assumed would be a strong enough lock on her to keep her in place on his cock as he thrust into her, resulting in Rikku getting held in a full nelson while her ass to torn open by a monster cock.

"Yes, I can!" she hollered, but Rikku wasn't entirely sure of that as she got bounced so hard and so fast up and down this meaty prick, driven by the most confused and frantic state of joy she could have imagined. It was too much, an excessive rush of feelings that didn't come on any easier or simpler as she got pounded raw, and Rikku probably could have done with a bit less mad, wild pressure to contend with, but she didn't really care about slowing any of this down, letting these joys take her by storm, letting the cock do to her things that didn't feel the least bit sensible. It was so bizarre and twisted, strange rushes of pure need and desire that just didn't make a lot of sense. Sex had never felt as good, and sure, a huge cock slammed in her could do that, but she felt like there was so much more going on here, and she was in a weird and bizarre place.

But she kept going. The idea of this pleasure was so fierce and so strange that she didn't really understand it at all. She kept going though, kept leaning into it and embracing the idea that this was where she wanted to be, what she wanted to do. It felt bizarre and dizzying to be so far gone, but she welcomed it, let it take hold of her, pull her into the deepening lusts and the idea that all she wanted was to keep going. Molten joy pulled her into oblivion, and she was lost to the idea that all she wanted, all she truly needed, was to get fucked. Kimahri tugged her down onto his dick over and over, his hips wild and primal in their chance to undo her, and the growing deluge of sensations and desires made for something so pointed and so powerful that it no longer mattered what she was doing as long as she was stuffed full of his dick.

"So tight. Kimahri out of control, but... Kimahri like it!" This new side of him was appealed to urges and ferocities inside of the Ronso that he never thought about, but once he got down to work at actually giving in to them, he felt unstoppable Every shred of searing joy and wild pleasure he went on with brought on far more focus and fervor to this treatment. He wanted more, and with Rikku whining and pleading with him for just that, he had no reason to ease up, reckless and fierce through every singular thrust into her. It was about control now, about dominating and claiming Rikku so thoroughly that she'd have nothing left in her head, nothing to do but give in to him and is feverish dominance. A powerful and hazy rush of pleasure that kept up stronger and stranger and messier, demanding the world of her and taking it by force.

Rikku was glad she was flexible, because being folded in half for this wild fucking brought on a real mess of feverish heat and sensations that kept up, leaving no time or sense for what was happening to her as Kimahri did his thing. he was reckless, and she enjoyed the treatment, but it came with immense demands, came wit ha lack of control that only made the heat bearing down on her even more tempestuous. With nothing to do but get fucked senseless, Rikku had plenty of time to focus on the molten sensations tearing her and the savage thrill of being taken.

"Treat me like your slutty ragdoll whenever you want," she pleaded. "I love this! Your huge cock is wrecking my guts, and I promise, I'll let you use me however you want, whenever you want. Just. Keep. Going!" She was close. Desperate. Her pussy was neglected and yet still her body craved such ferocity and desire that she didn't care if she was in too deep, didn't want to let anything hold back the feelings and joys of so completely letting go. She just knew she wanted to keep going.

When finally the pleasure reached its boiling point, the idea of restraint was completely beyond her, With wild gasps of searing pleasure and a sense of shameless, dizzy, unfocused joy, Rikku hit the anal only orgasm she didn't think she was capable of, screaming and trembling, having done nothing so far to get clean and only feeling so much more dirty for all the hard work, and yet she was overjoyed with this, trembling and heaving as the ragged, dizzy breaths she sucked down pleaded for more from her. "Flood my guts, I love your cock!" she exclaimed, and as her inner walls begged again around his cock, Kimahri gave in, flooding her greedy hole with shot after shot of hot, sticky spunk, a reckless show of all the most frantic and reckless of desires tearing her asunder.

But still he wasn't done. "If you love cock so much. Show it." Down on her knees she was again, facing the mammoth cock that had both of her holes stretched and gaping and leaking cum into the hot water of the bath she had come o get clean in. but cleanliness was no longer something she cared about as she greedily shoved her way down his cock, taking him into her mouth again, immediately into her throat, reckless and fierce and driven by sensations and lusts too wild to believe. She was so full of throbbing and dizzy delights that she actually didn't know how to handle all of it. She knew she wanted more though, knew she was in the deep end and full of the most wicked, delightful cravings. To continue on was all she needed.

Sloppy cock worship felt easy after what she had done. Rikku's throat was already loosened up and ready for the love to be shared, shoving her way down and tending wit reverent motions and deep desire o satisfy the every craving of the beast now. Her head moved with erratic motions that paid no mind to how she was supposed probably do something a it more sensible or sane, not caring about containing what she was up to, knowing only the ferocity and the madness of letting go. Ferocious swells of ecstasy pushed her, and she felt drunk under the joy of letting herself give in to it.

Not content to simply let Rikku do her thing, Kimahri grabbed her by the hair and forced his way down deep, growling and heaving as he let the pleasure take him. There was no way to control what he was inf or, no way to settle the matter and hold back what eh was doing to her, he just kept going, happy to be out of control a little longer. 'Kimahri will fuck Rikku. Kimahri will make Rikku his whore."

To hear him call her his whore made Rikku whine even louder, excitement burning her up from within as she kept pushing, throwing all caution to the wind and embracing the idea that this pleasure was all she wanted. Back and forth she worked to continue this madness, unable to contain her desires and the idea that what she wanted was to burn. Burn bright, burn hot, burn with such joy and ferocity that she wouldn't look back. To coax from such a stoic warrior a word so depraved told her that she was well on the path now to the ruin she so sorely needed, and as long as she had that going for her there felt like nothing else she could do, no way to restraint her feverish desires, no hope except to burn.

Choking and drooling in shows of utter reverence, the only way that Rikku could truly show her appreciation for the cock she'd been ruined by was to worship it, and she felt so happy to be doing so, throwing herself into the wild heat and the joy of letting go, so powerful and wild and wicked that she had no idea how to make this stop. She wanted it all, and the chaos of letting herself burn felt like the most twisted of delights, reckless and weird and pulling her into the throes of molten joy, of something that would not be helped. This wasn't even for her own immediate pleasure, but the satisfaction was clear and it was fierce, which kept her moving to serve the beast and let him know how sorely she craved his touch.

There was no sense in holding back, no reason to restrain the growing heat and desire that surged through her. Everything Rikku did in service of his lusts was bringing her a special kind of satisfaction, and there was o greater sign she was on the right track than the fact she was so intently and desperately fixated on his pleasure. Even if it didn't involve her getting fucked, the satisfaction of bringing Kimahri such pleasure pushed her further, counting for a lot as she shoved her way into the desire and the frantic heat that she was being torn asunder by. There was no reason to hold back the barely-restrained joy of what she was in for now, no reason to contain how hard she was leaning into this and letting herself go.

Kimahri rocked back and forth, fucking Rikku's pretty face and tugging on her hair as he worked himself through these final gestures of ferocity, these last moments of pleasure and heat and shameless lust before his inevitable end. He was unstoppable, unrestrained, and he knew where this was going, but he didn't want ti to end. He didn't want to let it go. With Rikku choking on his cock again, this felt like the sealing of a deal, the arranging of something so perfect and so ready that the only thing left to do now was breaking her down completely.

The feeling of cum gushing down her throat was exactly that. A struggling, choking mess of joy as her eyes rolled back and Rikku accepted her new place as Kimahri's whore, even if it was a position she was ready to offer and force onto him. There was no reason to hold back the joy, no sense of focus or control o restraint for her. It was just pure joy and lust and everything she could have wanted .But as Kimahri pulled back, she took even more cum, her face hosed down with rope upon rope of messy, sticky Ronso spunk that left her shivering ind delight, whining and heaving and so full of lust that she didn't know how to control herself, but she knew what she wanted.

"We should bathe more often."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
